


决战阿瓦隆

by Litai123



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: 七个说西语的门将的愉快阿瓦隆时间





	1. 自由讨论

不了解阿瓦隆的小伙伴可以参考[这个网页](https://www.douban.com/review/7452713/)

本次配置：梅林、派西维尔、忠臣*2 vs 莫甘娜、奥伯伦、刺客 

（其实我也是个半吊子，写着玩儿

 

 

当前玩家信息：

 

1.凯帕（切尔西）

2.库尔图瓦（皇家马德里）

3.德赫亚（曼联）

4.阿德里安（西汉姆联）

5.阿里森（利物浦）

6.埃德森（曼城）

7.特尔施特根（巴塞罗那）

 

 

\----第一轮----

 

【队长是：7。请队长选择2人进行组队，注：4号玩家是必做位。】

库尔图瓦：4号玩家是谁？

德赫亚：Thibaut，别那么没礼貌，还有谁他妈开了欢乐斗地主的bgm？快点关了，这是个严肃的游戏。

阿德里安：不好意思各位我还是第一次玩这个游戏，必做位是什么？

阿里森：就是强奸位。

阿德里安：意思是我能强奸你们吗？

埃德森：不不不，就是轮到你当队长的时候你选的人得无条件执行任务，无权投票和讨论。

阿德里安（邪魅一笑）：我喜欢。

德赫亚：……总感觉邀请他是个错误的决定。

 

【队长选择7，1进行第一轮任务，请进行组队投票。】

【第一轮自由发言。】

 

埃德森：普普通通的选人，1号你觉得呢？

凯帕：可以，我一个铁好身份保证不会出黑。

库尔图瓦：不选我？不做。

阿德里安：不选我？不做。

德赫亚：他除了自己就只能选一个，不可能把你们全都带上的……

特尔施特根：我不知道你们都在发什么疯？带Kepa是因为他是下轮队长，你们倒是吃起醋来了。

阿里森：我知道那场0-4让你很不好受。但我们都是人，这种事情可能发生在任何一个人身上……

德赫亚：……

库尔图瓦：啊哦……

埃德森：我求你别说了。

阿德里安：Karma is a bitch! 但那场比赛真的很棒。

特尔施特根：吵死了！都给我投票啊！！！

【投票：1投了赞成票，2，3，4，5，6，7投了反对票，组队失败。】

凯帕：呃……请问刚刚发生了什么？？？


	2. 史上最萌奥伯伦？

当前玩家信息：

 

1.凯帕（切尔西）

2.库尔图瓦（皇家马德里）

3.德赫亚（曼联）

4.阿德里安（西汉姆联）

5.阿里森（利物浦）

6.埃德森（曼城）

7.特尔施特根（巴塞罗那）

 

 

\----第二轮----

 

【队长是：1。请队长选择3人进行组队，注：4号玩家是必做位。】

【队长选择1，3，4进行第二轮任务，请进行组队投票。由2号开始按顺序发言。】

库尔图瓦：点爆1号奥伯伦，我是派，这轮充满恶意地跳过我选人我是不会做的。

德赫亚：看上轮票型除了1号大家都投了反对票，那1号还真的有那么点奥伯伦在找队友的感觉。我跟随派的脚步这轮不做，还好下一轮由派当队长至少有个底了。

阿德里安：很荣幸被我亲爱的老乡选中，不过看上轮既然这么多人投不做可能表示1和7都是好人，那我也是好人呀，所以我觉得可以做，如果这轮通过下轮库娃选234连坐，不通过的话把荷鸭排除，567里挑一个发言最好的，那样形式就很明朗了。

阿里森：3号和4号看起来不是同一阵线的，但个人觉得3号要比4号金/珍/妮*一些。我觉得搞得大家尴尬也不好，本闭眼玩家就听派的，不做了吧。

埃德森：2号你是派吗？你是派那我是什么？劝你下轮发言赶紧退水不然直接把你打成坏人。4号看起来也颇有信息量的样子，但我的拇指里没有你，所以这轮做不了了。

特尔施特根：Wowowow，大家前面的发言都信息量好大，不管哪个派是真的都告诉我们不做了，就先不做了呗。下一轮2号应该不会选1号和6号组队，但3和4不要同时选了，那就剩5号和我了。5号虽然发言很金/珍/妮神态却很从容感觉不像坏人，剩下的交给凯总发言吧。

凯帕：完了我真的好懵啊，本来只是想我们三个板鸭老乡一起开开车做做任务找找乐子，结果莫名其妙被打成奥伯伦了？你们见过我这么可爱的奥伯伦吗？？我不信2号是真派，3号如果信2号说明我们队内有矛盾了，这趟板鸭车开不成了。还有话先说在前面，下一轮我铁定不会投做。

【投票：1，2，3，4，5，6，7投了反对票，组队失败。】

 

 

 

~~*：其实就是划水~~


End file.
